


Nesnáším Scorpiuse Hyperiona Malfoye

by Haileyst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Quidditch, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátký fic na téma: Naštvaný James a políbený mladší bratr. </p><p>Strašně jsem se u toho psaní bavila, tak snad to pobaví i vás, i když...výkvět to není, no. Je to prostě jen něco, u čeho jsem odpočívala.  Chyb jako hub v lese! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesnáším Scorpiuse Hyperiona Malfoye

James mrštil koštětem o zem - a taky měl proč. Koneckonců, prohra 180 ku 640, to už je tedy něco. Lils ho poklepala po zádech, stále mají šanci dostat se alespoň na druhé místo, když to neprojedou s Havraspárem (což jsem nepochyboval, i když branku hlídá moje maniakální sestřenka Rose) a to Lil stačí. Jamesovi očividně ne, koneckonců, chtěl svůj poslední školní rok ukončit školním pohárem - jako to měl ostatně ve zvyku posledních pět let, od druhého ročníku, kdy nastoupil do kolejního družstva. Další příčina jeho podráždění mohla být i věc, nebo člověk (nevím, jak to vidí), která se lepí k jeho bratrovi. … Ano, i to může být faktor. Možná…

Já osobně nikdy nechápal, co na tom on, Lilie, zbytek rodiny, Cale, Scorpius -atd., atd.,- vidí. Je to hlavně o tom, že nechápu, jak se na tom koštěti udrží. Táta to bral chvíli špatně a máma si to vyčítala (díky tomu, že když mě čekala, málem mě potratila při famfrpálovém zápasu s Harpyjemi) ale pravda je, že když jsem dostal panický strach z výšek a košťat, tak to byla hlavně Jamesova vina.

Když jsem nastoupil do prvního ročníku, prvňáků ten rok byla strašná spousta! Kdyby se onehdy Alicia neodstěhovala do Francie a někteří prostě nepřestoupili na jinou kouzelnickou školu, nebo nepřešli (z neznámých důvodů…) do domácího učení, nevím, jak by ředitelka dělala rozvrhy. Ironií je stále to, že Zmijozel měl tehdy jen devět žáků - pět dívek, čtyři kluky. Mě, Scorpiuse, Calea a Rodneyho. A tak se musely rozhodit kurzy létání pro madame Hoochovou a Zmijozelský a Nebelvírský famfrpálový tým. Hádejte, jak to dopadlo. Kvůli spolupráci, prý, nás rozdělili opačně a já vyfasoval JAMESE. Do té doby, jsem s košťaty neměl problém, Teddy mě učil základy, máma mi koupila docela slušné koště… Dokonce jsem byl i schopný odrazit potlouk… Zvrtlo se to ovšem hned druhou hodinu ponižování od Jamieho. Nevím, zda si myslel, kdo ví jaká to není legrace, když vám splaší koště, jisté je jen to, že kdyby mně tehdy Zabini nechytil, nebyl bych tu. James dostal školní trest, Zabini body a já strach z výšek a košťat.

Ten večer si na mně došláplo pár starších ročníků Nebelvíru - že Potterovým dělám ostudu. Načež si na ně došlápnul, k mému překvapení, Scorpius, protože kromě ložnic a hodin jsme neměli nic společného, nikdy jsme spolu nepromluvili a tak dále… Bylo to úžasné. Měl jsem přátele - kteří se nebáli o Jamesi Siriusovi Potterovi říct, že je to debil. A co bylo ještě lepší: nejsme blízce spříznění, což je stokrát tak lepší.

Takže vážně netuším, čím je tahle hra zajímavá. Nejenže se při ní můžou přizabít, ještě musí létat na koštěti. To jsem se radši učil, i když to nezní zajímavě ani hezky -  _učil_  se, ale mě to baví a to stačí, ne? A navíc je ke konci jedna strana zklamaná a nabitá hormony 'chci vraždit' a ta druhá líbá svoje drahé polovičky a gratuluje zbytku týmu.

Fandím vždycky všem, když přijde na zápasy bez Zmijozelu, mé koleje. Hlavně proto, že v každém kolejním týmu mám příbuzné, kteří by mě jinak uškrtili. Ale se Zmijozelem je to jinak. Nikdy si nejsem jistý, komu jsem povinován svou oddaností. Takže raději hraju nestraníka a pak jdu za Scorpiusem, buď abych ho utěšil, nebo poblahopřál. Čímž se dostáváme k jádru problému. I teď tomu nebylo jinak - šel jsem pogratulovat k vítězství nad Nebelvírem, když si mě přitáhnul a jednoduše políbil. Před celou školou. Polovina pískala a chechtala se, ale jasně jste mohli slyšet i vidět skřípot zubů a zelené tváře. Můj bratr skřípal zuby a Lil se smála.

Nenávidím Scorpiuse Hyperiona Malfoye. Slíbil, že to uchováme v tajnosti - už hlavně proto, že jsme si začali sedmdesát dva hodin před tímhle zápasem. Odtrhnul se ode mě a zrůžověly mu tváře. "James mě zabije." Zašklebil se.  _Já_  mu to nevyvracel.


End file.
